


请你吃糖

by Z_sheng



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_sheng/pseuds/Z_sheng
Summary: 腹黑医生攻X单纯哭包受江煜X景蜜这是一个偏现实向的文，其中会有涉及灌肠等现实向的东西，雷的勿入。青春期对于‘性’的好奇让景蜜玩脱了，于是去医院看‘病’，给自己找了个好老攻的故事。文中涉及的微博话题和tag，请勿好奇搜索，染上心里阴影概不负责。文中涉及任何专业知识或者问题，纯属虚构，欢迎讨论，切勿较真。练笔文，求轻喷，谢谢~微博＠最生





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 腹黑医生攻X单纯哭包受  
江煜X景蜜  
这是一个偏现实向的文，其中会有涉及灌肠等现实向的东西，雷的勿入。  
青春期对于‘性’的好奇让景蜜玩脱了，于是去医院看‘病’，给自己找了个好老攻的故事。  
文中涉及的微博话题和tag，请勿好奇搜索，染上心里阴影概不负责。  
文中涉及任何专业知识或者问题，纯属虚构，欢迎讨论，切勿较真。  
练笔文，求轻喷，谢谢~  
微博＠最生

医院门诊大厅一如往常般人满为患，取药的、交钱的、挂号的，或焦急或忙碌，成群的病人们占据大厅的每个角落。

景蜜一进大门就被庞大的人海所镇住，大厅广播不断地叫着病人的号码和需要去就诊的诊室门牌。

满满的人群遮住了所有窗口的指示牌，景蜜紧张地拽着自己斜肩包的带子，在人群中寻觅。

最后终于找到了导医台，导医台的护士们正忙碌地为各种病人做详细的就医程序讲解。

景蜜拽带子的手越拽越紧，踌躇向前，问了正对着他的一个护士，“你好，我……看病。”

护士礼貌问道：“哪里不舒服？”

景蜜咬了咬嘴唇，低头不敢看人，“应该是……”他在来医院之前上网查过，小声开口道：“肛肠科……”

护士貌似也看出了他的别扭，应该是有什么难言之隐，便自觉不再问他哪里不舒服，而是直接告诉他在哪办卡、在哪挂号、肛肠科在三楼。

景蜜紧张的记不住东西，拿出手机在备忘录上快速记下所有重要信息，然后跟护士到了谢，便去旁边的窗口办卡去了。

排了好久的队，终于办好卡、交好钱，景蜜拿着就诊卡上了三楼，走到肛肠科的科室门口。

门口有个护士台，是专门挂号的地方。

景蜜走过去，把卡递给门口接待的护士，“你好，我挂号。”

护士：“看哪位医生？有预约吗？”

景蜜被两个问题难住了，他想了想，“肛肠科的……都可以。”

护士看了眼他，他更心虚了，低下头不敢直视别人。

护士又问：“普通号可以吗？”

景蜜连连点头，“可以可以。”

护士拿着卡在机子上刷了一下，这时候旁边一个老一点的护士走过来，边走边问：“预约的病人吗？”

小护士说：“不是，刚来的，让我给挂普通号。”

老护士说：“今天病人多，早就没号了，除非是预约的病人，你给他预约明天的吧。”说完又朝景蜜说：“你明天过来吧，今天病人太多，没号了，你也不早点来。”

景蜜听到没号了，都快哭出来了，他一脸愁苦地望向两个护士。

景蜜年纪不大，长得很可爱，脸蛋白皙，眉眼清秀。他一抿嘴，别人根本抵抗不住，恨不得把他想要的都给他。

门口两位护士同时被他盯的反倒自己不好意思起来，感觉自己欠了他二五八万一样，那个小护士看着他哄道：“你特别急的话，我带你去急诊好不好？”

老护士心里也犯软，“嗯嗯，你带他去吧，我一个人在这看着没问题的。”

景蜜皱着的眉头终于舒展开了点。

小护士绕过护士台走出来，“跟我来吧。”

景蜜刚抬脚，科室门里面就走出来个很高的青年，穿着白大褂。

老护士站在门口看到青年走出来，冲他点头笑了下，“江主任，看的怎么样？”

那个叫江主任的青年撇嘴一笑，语气里全是傲慢，“我以为什么事儿呢，就这点小事还把我叫下来专门跑一趟。下次你们别叫我，住院医师就能处理，这个王大夫以后别出门诊了，什么都不会，这不是坑病人钱嘛。”

那老护士往景蜜这边看了一眼，凑上去小声跟那青年说了些什么，青年耸了耸肩，抬脚准备走。

这时候青年看到景蜜了。

青年长得很好看，个子很高，接近一米九的样子，帅气英俊的五官，高冷的气质，是那种让人看到就移不开眼的类型。

这不，景蜜就看入了迷。

青年走到景蜜身边，发现这个小男孩一直盯着自己，便弯腰下来拿手指弹了下景蜜的前额，“看什么呢？”

前额传来的微疼让景蜜回神，结结巴巴回道：“没，没什么。”

小护士接话：“江主任，这个病人来科室看病，但是没号了，他又比较急，我正准备带他去急诊呢。”

青年一挑眉，“哦？没号可真是太好了，免得那姓王的又浪费别人挂号钱。”

小护士咳嗽两声，笑道：“江主任，好歹给人留点面子，王医生马上就走了。”

青年比了个‘OK’的手势，然后伸手搭在景蜜头顶，揉了揉景蜜的头发，“这个病人交给我吧，比较急是吗？”

小护士急忙应道：“对对对，您能看最好了。”刚好她也不用再跑一趟急诊，医院的急诊和门诊不是一栋楼，中间还有好一段路呢。

虽然景蜜好看，跟美男待在一起也是享受，但是医院可不是什么钓男友的好地方，来往的电梯拥挤地能把人挤出屎来。小护士一想到这，美男和‘人身安全’，还是‘人身安全’占了上风。

景蜜皱眉，一脸吃惊，“啊？”

小护士安抚景蜜道：“你放心，江主任是我们科室外科最好的大夫，多少人为了排他的号，提前一个月预约，还没有你这样一来就能看上的病人呢。而且最重要的是我们江主任好看啊！多少人排队就为看他一眼。”小护士最后一句话没忍住犯了花痴。

江煜把別在白大褂胸前的工牌给景蜜看，“我叫江煜，是肛肠外科的主任医师，你是要看肛肠科对吗？”

江煜的声音很好听，景蜜听的晕晕乎乎的点了点头。

景蜜比江煜矮大半个头，江煜把手搭在他软软的头发上又揉了揉，“那走吧。”

景蜜跟着江煜走了。

穿过人群拥挤的楼道和大厅，江煜带着景蜜来到住院部三楼，是肛肠科的住院科室。

走进住院部的楼道，扑面而来的消毒水味道。路过护士台，江煜冲里面像没头苍蝇一样乱转的护士说：“给我拿两个开塞露。”

护士急忙中从治疗推车上抓了两盒给他，江煜冲护士一笑：“谢谢了。”然后带着景蜜走进自己独立的科室主任办公室里。

办公室很大很干净，隐约可以闻到一股淡淡的香味。屋子中间是中规中矩的四方小沙发，还有个茶几。窗户旁边放着一张单人治疗床，上面盖着蓝色隔菌布。右边墙上还有个门，上面写的休息室，应该是江煜值夜班还有午休时睡觉的地方。

江煜将手里的开塞露放在一进门旁边的治疗车上，然后在洗手台洗手，随后坐到正对大门的办公桌前，拧开保温杯喝了口水，朝景蜜抬了抬下巴，“坐。”他示意景蜜坐到沙发上。

景蜜拘谨地坐到沙发上，江煜拿着保温杯走了过来，坐到景蜜旁边的沙发上，“说吧，哪里不舒服。检查过吗？有没有化验单？”

景蜜被问的不知道回答哪个问题，他拉开自己斜挂在胸前的小包的拉链，从里面拿出一颗玉米糖，他自己看到糖的一瞬间羞红了脸。

景蜜把玉米糖放在自己前面的茶几上。

江煜不知道他啥意思了。

要是请江煜吃糖的话，应该放在江煜面前才是，可是这个人只是把糖放在了自己面前的桌上。

江煜看他半天也不说话，便问：“怎么了？”

眼看着景蜜从脖子一路烧到了耳根，脸红的像是要滴血，江煜还以为他发烧了呢，起身去拿体温计。刚好站起来转身准备走的时候，景蜜蚊子一样的声音开口了，“我……把它放进去了，我……”

一句没头没尾的话，江煜转身又坐回到沙发上，温柔道：“没关系，有什么不舒服就告诉我，我是医生，你不用不好意思。”

景蜜低头看着糖，眼眶里集满了泪水，“我，把这个，塞、塞进……后面了……”说完豆大一颗眼泪就滴到了自己的手背上，他慌张地擦了擦。

江煜伸手抬起他的下巴，看到了景蜜的脸。那是一张红透了的脸，眼里的泪水包不住似的往外涌，看着可怜极了。

江煜托着他的下巴问道：“你把这个糖塞进了下体？”

景蜜嘴唇的都快咬破了，缓缓点了点头。

景蜜是个大一新生，前不久逛微博，无意间看到一个测试gay指数的帖子，点进去一测，自己的gay指数竟然高达百分百。他不敢相信地又测了好几遍，依旧百分百，没有一次降下来。

他吓得赶紧退出了微博，那晚他在床上辗转反侧一宿没睡。

之后他满心疑虑地过了两天，忍不住还是重新打开了帖子，然后开始看评论区的各种评论，吸取了大量关于同性的知识。

其中有一个评论带了#菊花超市#这个tag，他满心好奇点进去，被纷繁的重口味帖子恶心了好久。只有一个帖子，他当时瞄了一眼，却记忆深刻。

一个博主贴了两张玉米糖的淘宝图，上面写了‘玉米糖、情趣、肛交’等字样。他当时没什么感觉，但是却记了许久。

之后他在网上也逐渐开始了解这个圈子，他发现自己真的是gay，几个网友分享给他的gv看的他浑身发热，还一边看一边撸。但是看别的av就没有任何反应，他对自己是gay这个事情恐慌了一阵子。

随着对圈子了解的深入，他慢慢接受了自己是gay这个事实。

青春期男孩正是对‘性’渴望和好奇的时候，他看的片子越来越多，撸的次数也越来越多，可是他感觉这远远不能满足他。

但是他不敢约炮。

他从小到大就是家里的乖孩子，成绩优异，兴趣爱好广泛，却从来不做任何父母不让做的出格的事情。大学也考上了父母要求的院校，是同学眼中最优秀的别人家的孩子，也是父母最大的骄傲。

更何况随着他的深入了解，发现这个圈子约炮是常事，没有几个是认真的，而且还有健康的忧患，他不敢涉足，只好自己解决。

他也不敢告诉别人，不敢告诉父母，不敢告诉同学，只能自己躲在角落里看片，自慰。

国庆放假，景蜜回了家。

放假最后一天上午，父母都不在家，他自己抱着电脑躲在房间的角落，点开了新买的片子，一边看一边撸，把自己前面弄射了以后，他越看浑身越热，前面的高潮根本满足不了他。

他把手伸向了自己身后，摸到自己肛周的时候，他浑身颤了一下，他看到书桌上放着妈妈给他买的糖果。

景蜜很喜欢吃糖，从小到大都是，所以他妈妈会在桌上一直给他备糖。

虽然喜欢，但景蜜自己也很克制，父母没有操心他吃糖太多的事情，他自己吃多少都有把握。他是个自制力很强的孩子，不管在什么方面都没有让父母多操心。

他手上还沾着刚喷射出来的精液，颤颤巍巍站起来从盘子里拿走一颗玉米糖。

他想起那篇帖子，玉米糖可以用来塞进后面自慰，东西也不大，他想尝试一下。

他在自己肚子上沾了点刚喷射出的精液抹到自己穴口周围，撕开糖果包装袋，将那小节玉米糖慢慢地慢慢地塞进自己的肛门里。

那种感觉，痒痒的，抓心挠肝地骚动着少年的心。

随着片子两位男主的律动，景蜜手下的动作越来越快，小小的玉米糖进出在刚接受新鲜物种的肛门里，这种感觉很刺激，可是他还是觉得不够，想再往里塞一点，再往里塞一点，再——最后手下不小心，玉米糖滑进了下体，拿不出来了。

他害怕极了，将手指伸进去想把糖抠出来，可是玉米糖是润的，滑的，偏小，进出很方便。换成手指，他立马觉得不行了，因为手指刚进一个头，他就感觉玉米糖往更加深的里面滑进去。

他急的想哭，立马洗了手。匿名开始在网上问人怎么办，得到的大多都是调戏的话语，没几个正经的。他又点开百度自己搜索了起来，答案多到数不过来，看到最后，景蜜被有些答案吓得感觉自己下一秒就会死。

这时候，终于有个网友说了句人话，那网友给他发了私信，‘没什么事，玉米糖会自己化掉的，东西不大也能自己拉出来，实在担心的话去医院问问也是可以的。放心，别害怕。’

他给人回了句‘谢谢’，立马穿好衣服搭车赶到了医院。

小小少年遇到这种事，当然是慌张又羞耻的，更何况他害怕自己真的出什么大事，父母知道了，他会羞愧死。

景蜜跟江煜叙述完自己的经历，已经哭得满脸泪水、眼睛通红。

江煜抬手顺着他的发旋揉了揉那柔软的头发，轻笑，“小傻子。”

景蜜抬起头哭唧唧地问面前这个身着白大褂的救命之人：“我会有什么事吗？”

江煜温声安慰道：“没事，小东西，第二天自己就会排出来的，或者已经化了。”

景蜜被网上那些评论吓得不轻，总觉得江煜在骗他。

他胡乱擦了擦脸上的泪水，声音微乎其微，“你可以帮我现在就把它弄出来吗？”说完还抽泣了两声。

江煜没辙了，谁看到一个大可爱在自己面前哭的梨花带雨的，都会忍不住给他他想要的一切。

江煜抬头看了眼门口治疗车上刚才拿进来的两盒开塞露，“那我现在帮你弄出来，你不哭了好不好？”

景蜜吸了吸鼻子，颤声道：“嗯……”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灌肠警告

江煜从沙发上站起来，走到门口锁上了办公室的门。把门口旁边的治疗车推进来，直到停在窗边，又把窗帘拉上，开灯，然后把治疗床上的隔菌布撩开，底下是干净洁白的床单。

江煜看了眼还坐在沙发上愣神的景蜜，一边带白手套一边说：“过来，裤子脱了躺上去。”

景蜜迟钝地站起来，他看到江煜的架势有点害怕了，帆布鞋底蹭着地板一小步一小步挪到床边。

江煜看着他，“愣着干什么，快把裤子脱了，躺上去。”说完又从盒子里拿出一个水滴状的胶瓶，一手拿着医用剪刀剪开了胶瓶的开口。

景蜜还是没动作，愣愣地站在原地，圆溜溜的眼睛看着江煜手里的东西，眨都不带眨一下的。

江煜看他久久没动作，脱口而出：“听不懂话？”

江煜骄傲惯了，他是科室最牛逼最年轻的大夫，也是这个医院高薪请过来的。多少病人闻名而来，多少家属簇拥巴结。所以说话时不太会考虑别人的感受，本身没什么恶意的话，但是以他的语气说出来，就让人很有压迫感，让人害怕。

景蜜被他这句话一说，心里更加害怕紧张了，但是也不敢不听话了。他蹲下身解开自己的鞋带，然后慢吞吞把自己裤子脱掉，坐到了床上。

江煜带着白手套，一手拿着开塞露，“内裤也脱了。”

“嗯……”景蜜坐在治疗床边，面朝江煜，屁股左边翘一下右边翘一下，脱掉了内裤，露出了自己内裤里藏着的秀气的性器。他本身体毛不多，那里更是少的可怜，性器光秃秃裸露出来。

江煜在看到景蜜下体的时候，突然一股不明热流涌向下腹，那感觉并不陌生，他自己都惊了一跳，他感觉他的职业素养瞬间跳楼般开始下降。

景蜜乖乖躺到了床上，面朝江煜侧躺着。

江煜调整了下自己体内乱窜的不明气流，“转过去。”

景蜜听话地转了过去。

江煜调整了半天，但热流一直不断且汹涌地涌向下腹，这是他从业这么多年来从来没遇到过的情况，他感觉自己今天真是见了鬼了。

尤其是看到景蜜那圆润白皙的屁股蛋时，江煜翻了个白眼。

江煜把开塞露挤了一点抹在自己指尖，然后弯腰下来掰开景蜜的臀瓣，粉嫩的小穴顿时暴露在空中，一缩一缩的状态体现出主人此刻紧张的心情。江煜伸出指尖把液体涂抹在穴口周围。

液体微凉的触感让小口猛然收缩了一下，小穴周围的褶子迅速往中心聚拢的那一刻，江煜放弃了挣扎，任凭白大褂下面西裤里的小帐篷支了起来。

江煜声音有点哑，问道：“凉吗？”

景蜜紧张地两手抓紧自己的衣服，他以为自己现在已经在做手术了，大脑空白地回了一句：“不疼，就是有点凉。”

江煜被他逗笑：“凉就对了，忍着点，马上好。”

江煜不再跟他开玩笑，拿起手里胶瓶上端的一节小胶管塞进了景蜜肛门里，一点一点将液体挤进小穴内。

胶管软软的，只进去了一小节，景蜜还能接受，他能感觉到液体进入自己体内，越来越多，越来越多。

一瓶挤完，江煜用纱布按住肛门将软胶管拔了出来，扔进医疗垃圾箱。

江煜直起腰，把白手套脱下来，“等一会儿，十分钟后，你再去厕所。”

景蜜背朝江煜，全身绷紧，小幅度地点了点头。

江煜看他那紧张兮兮的样子想笑，又从头到尾打量了下景蜜。嫩白的皮肤，光滑细长的腿，圆润挺翘的屁股，细瘦的腰肢，不管怎么看都是小受中的极品，最起码他在gay吧睡男人这么久以来，这样的小受见得不多。

江煜，白天是医院的正经男神大夫，晚上是常驻gay吧的浪荡子，风流至极。凭借自己胯间一根屹立不倒的巨物，征服了多少不同类型的优质零号。

江煜顺势坐到床边开始跟景蜜聊天，一方面缓解景蜜的紧张心情，一方面他打起了自己的主意——这个主意从他在门诊见到景蜜的时候其实就已经在心头发芽。

江煜温声开口：“会觉得有点涨，忍耐一下。”

景蜜轻声应道：“嗯……”

江煜：“只有自己在家看片，没有出去找找人吗？”

景蜜小声回答：“我……不敢。”

江煜：“网店上有许多好玩的东西可以买，怎么用糖？”

景蜜：“不敢买，害怕被人发现。”

江煜笑了：“网上的帖子，看看就行了，以后别乱玩，还好只是用糖，你看那些玩酒瓶，玩哑铃，还有玩手机的，真不知道怎么想的，不怕玩死自己。”

景蜜挺惊讶的，江煜怎么会知道这些帖子？他以为只有圈子里的人会关注一下，不过后来一想，江煜是医生，会看这些倒也不足为奇。

景蜜嘟囔回道：“我知道了，那些我也不敢玩。”

江煜继续问：“你不告诉别人你的性向，那你怎么找男朋友？”

景蜜：“没想过……找男朋友……”

江煜轻轻拍了下景蜜的屁股，圆嘟嘟的，手感还挺好，“第一次？自己玩后面？”

景蜜身体颤栗了下：“嗯……我好涨，你别拍……”

江煜抬手看了下表，“好了，时间到了，厕所在休息室里面，自己去吧。”

景蜜夹紧屁股快速下了床，往里屋走去。

景蜜走后，江煜‘嘶’了一声，坐在床上抚慰自己的情欲，慢慢给自己泻火。

过了一会儿，景蜜从里屋走出来了，江煜衣冠楚楚地坐在沙发上看病历。看到景蜜出来后抬头望了一眼，景蜜那双白皙修长的双腿从江煜眼前经过时，晃了他的眼。他挑眉，“裤子在床旁边。”

景蜜轻声‘嗯’了一下，径直走到床边开始穿裤子。

江煜扭头看向他：“那颗糖，出来了吗？”

景蜜灌肠后在厕所里一通拉，拉的他都以为自己要把肠子拉出来了，这药劲太猛。

他可没那闲工夫去观赏自己的排泄物，盖上马桶按了好几次抽水开关，生怕留下一点污秽。景蜜本身就有洁癖，在别人的地盘，更是不愿给人留下恶心的印象。

尽管他现在的形象在这个叫江煜的医生眼里早就败坏了。他觉得这个医生肯定认为他是个淫欲不满，自己玩脱了的同性恋。

他不敢抬头看江煜，只是轻轻点了下头，自顾自地穿裤子。

江煜收起病历，走到洗手池边洗了手，在景蜜收拾结束准备走的时候拉住了景蜜的胳膊，“病看完了，没有付诊费哦。”

景蜜这才想起来，慌慌张张从包里拿出了就诊卡递到江煜面前。

江煜接过卡看了半天，凑到景蜜耳边低声道：“如果我说……我不用诊费，但是你得肉偿，你怎么说？反正你自己玩自己，不如我帮你？”

景蜜听完脸刷一下红了，刚才江煜给他弄开塞露的时候，他就想遁地。

江煜那张脸实在太让人心跳加速，第一次见面就让别人看自己的私密处本身就是件困难的事情，要克服不小的心理障碍，尤其是对着这样一张让人浮想连篇的脸。

从见到江煜到现在，景蜜的心跳就一直在上升，还让人知道了这么窘迫的事情，他现在就想赶紧逃跑，以后再也不见到这个人，不然他见一次脸红一次，太难熬了。

景蜜没有回答。

江煜的手扶上了景蜜的腰，鹰隼般的双眸深深看进景蜜眼里，“要我帮你吗？”

景蜜一个连炮都不敢约的人，突然受到别人的性爱邀请，一时间不知道该怎么办才好。

江煜凑近景蜜，循循善诱，“宝贝儿，你看你已经清理干净了，自己玩多没意思，难道不想尝试一下？我会让你很舒服的。”

江煜的声音实在太好听，景蜜拽紧了自己的衣角，吞吞吐吐地问：“你是……？”GAY？

江煜轻笑，坦然答道：“是，刚好你也是，你要是不是的话，我有医生的操守不会动你。可你也是，而且你很迫切需要一个人帮你是不是？你想象过自己在别人身下高潮吗？那会比你自己撸爽多了。当然一切出于你自愿，你要是不愿意，我不会勉强你。”

江煜在酒吧混出的撩人方式实在让人抵挡不住。

少年春情萌动的心像是被一根羽毛轻轻撩骚着，又痒又酥麻。

江煜步步紧逼，“相信我，你不想试试哥哥的宝贝吗？”说着，江煜抓住景蜜的手，探向自己已经抬头的下体，“想要吗？哥哥现在就可以给你。”

景蜜紧张的不敢说话。

江煜看他半天不说话，算他默认，开始脱他的衣服，景蜜也没有反抗。

上衣被扒光，景蜜露出萧条的上身，白嫩的胸膛上两颗小粉粒可怜的暴露在空中。江煜对景蜜的身体很满意，除了瘦点，别的都是高配。江煜低头往景蜜的前额上蜻蜓点水般亲了下，“相信我吗？”

景蜜伸出双臂环抱住江煜，但依旧不敢看他，只是在江煜怀里点了点头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微博@最生


	3. Chapter 3

江煜的双手游走在景蜜光滑的背脊上，那手感细腻滑嫩。是少年的身体，青涩的、未开苞过的。

景蜜双臂紧紧抱着江煜，大气都不敢喘一下，把脸埋在江煜胸口，皮肤从脖子一路烧红到耳根。

江煜的手顺着滑嫩的背脊往下摸去，摸到了景蜜微陷的腰窝，用指尖在那处外围轻轻画圈撩拨，他轻笑，“我还是第一次睡个人，要让别人脱两次裤子的。”

说着，江煜的手继续往下探去，手指轻轻撬开景蜜的裤缝，大手往里面钻了进去，摸到了景蜜挺翘圆润的臀瓣，他使劲抓了两把臀肉，“手感不错……”

景蜜第一次跟人有如此亲密的举动，全身僵硬又紧绷，根本不知道该怎么去迎合，也不知道怎么调情，只是享受着江煜的触摸。他感觉这样的触摸太美好了，他渴望更多，但是又不敢私自乱动，喘气的速度暴露了他的兴奋与激动。

江煜的触摸让景蜜下面有了反应，小东西逐渐抬起头来。

江煜手摸到景蜜前面，拉开景蜜牛仔裤的拉链，裤子顺腿滑下，布料全部摞在脚踝处。

江煜邪笑着用手指弹了弹那羞涩抬头的性器，景蜜忍不住闷哼一声。

果然是个雏儿，什么都不会，轻轻一撩拨，就硬起来了。江煜这么想着，顺手掐了一把景蜜的屁股，“宝贝儿，没做过，那……接过吻吗？”

景蜜赤裸着身子，把脸从江煜胸前抬起来，眼神迷茫地看着江煜，诚实说道：“没有。”

江煜捏起景蜜的下巴，二话没说低头堵住了景蜜的嘴。景蜜被江煜突然的靠近吓了一跳，不自觉想往后退，但是却被江煜用手固定着后颈，动弹不得，被迫迎合这个突如其来的吻。

景蜜紧张地咬紧齿关，任由江煜在他嘴唇上舔舐咬弄，被咬疼了，只是从鼻腔里发出几声‘哼哼’来求饶。

新手唯一的不好就是什么都不会。江煜见他咬紧牙关，不愿放自己进去，只好用手卡住景蜜的下颌，使劲一捏，迫使他张开嘴迎接自己。

滑腻腻的舌头探进去的那一刻，景蜜有点接受不了这么快的深入，下意识用手推拒着江煜的肩膀。

没想到这个小动作惹恼了江煜，他手下力度加强，掐的景蜜脸颊酸痛，在景蜜口腔内更加肆意妄为，舔舐过每一个地方，然后又勾着景蜜躲闪的舌头狠狠吸食一番。

景蜜吻到后面有些憋气，眼里蓄了薄薄一层泪幕，嘴里不断发出哼唧声。

终于在景蜜快要窒息的时候，江煜放开了他。

江煜一放开，景蜜就迫不及待地开始大口呼吸，以至于吸的太猛，还咳嗽了起来。

景蜜一边咳嗽一边抬起头用雾蒙蒙的眼睛看着江煜，“我……咳咳……对不起，我还不太会……”

江煜轻轻拍了拍景蜜的背，帮他顺气，“没关系，我慢慢教你。”说完便打横抱起景蜜往里屋走去。

进屋后，江煜把景蜜放在不算宽敞的单人床上，俯身下来亲了一口景蜜，“等我一会儿，我去洗个澡，在医院晃了一圈，身上全是细菌。”

江煜说完便准备起身去浴室洗澡，谁知这时候，景蜜突然伸手拽住了他白大褂的衣角，“可以……一起洗吗？”

江煜低头看向躺在床上全身透粉的景蜜，找不到任何拒绝借口。他直起身站在床边，脱掉自己的白大褂，扯开领带，将西装扣一颗颗解开，露出精壮的上身，整齐的腹肌码在前腹。

这可比任何一部gv片里的男主身材都要好的多，景蜜无意识瞪大眼睛，吞了口口水。

江煜看到景蜜的反应，很是满意。他俯身下来双眸盯进景蜜眼里，“我带你一起洗，害怕你第一次受不了浴室的环境，”他用手指勾了下景蜜的下巴，“确定想试试？”

景蜜不好意思说话，脸都红透了，畏畏缩缩从床上翻起来，跪走到床边抱住江煜的脖子，把脸埋进江煜颈窝处，小声嘟囔，“想一起……洗……”

江煜闻言笑着拍了拍景蜜的屁股蛋，“你可真是有被操的天赋。”

景蜜还是把脸埋在江煜颈窝里，不敢看人，只不过他松开了抱着江煜脖子的双手，跪在床边羞答答地脱掉了自己的内裤，声音小的像蚊子，“哥哥……一起洗……”说话的热气铺散在江煜脖子周围的皮肤上，温暖中带着骚气。

江煜拒绝不了景蜜，尤其是这声‘哥哥’，他觉得他今天栽在这小妖精手里了。

他不是没碰过雏儿，可是景蜜跟别人都不一样。景蜜有那些雏儿的青涩，懵懂，但是却有着那些雏儿没有的勾人能力，说出的软语、紧抱不松的动作、羞涩的迎合，好几次把江煜这个情场老手勾的任人摆布。

江煜使劲抓揉了两下那光溜溜的两瓣屁股，笑道：“你可真不够心疼自己的。”说完抱起景蜜往浴室走去。

浴室里只有一双拖鞋，那是江煜值夜班的时候穿的，没有任何多余的一双。景蜜脱了鞋只好站在江煜脚背上，他还是有点紧张的，白嫩瘦小的胸脯剧烈起伏着。

虽然看了那么多片儿，按理说他应该做了充足的事前准备，他也知道和男人做爱的一切程序，但是光有理论没有实践还是白搭，一进浴室景蜜就怂了。

他不知道下一步该怎么办，该怎么去挑逗江煜更旺的情欲，他也只会紧紧抱着别人了。

江煜知道他紧张，摸着他的背安抚道：“一会儿乖乖听话，我尽量不弄疼你好吗？”

景蜜把下巴放在江煜宽厚的肩头上轻轻点了点头，“哥哥……轻点……我有点怕……”

江煜拿景蜜没辙了，两声‘哥哥’叫软他的耳根，也叫软了心脏。他温柔回道：“那你要听话知道吗。”

景蜜把头从江煜肩上抬起来，黑溜溜的眼睛直直看着江煜，认真地点了点头。然后他似乎给自己鼓了下劲，把环在江煜腰上的手往下摸去，学着江煜刚才给他脱裤子的动作，拉开了江煜西装裤的拉链，又用自己的性器去蹭了蹭江煜包在内裤里已经硬了的巨物。

江煜被他可爱的动作弄的心都快化了，调笑道：“你看了多少片子？嗯？”

景蜜：“还是会一点点的……”

江煜随之又有点不高兴，他想到面前这个少年看了许多男人的裸体，心里多少有点不痛快，他捏起景蜜的下巴，抬起那泛红的脸，严肃问道：“回答我的问题，你看了多少片子？”

景蜜感觉到了江煜情绪的些微变化，他很聪明，嘟着嫩红的嘴唇去亲江煜，江煜没有阻止他。

景蜜模仿着刚刚江煜亲他的感觉，伸出舌头在江煜嘴唇上讨好地舔舐着，机灵地认错，“就一点点……”随后又拍了个诚实的马屁，“我看过的所有片子里的男人，没有一个有哥哥这样好身材的。”

得，这货是掌握到讨取江煜欢心的窍门了。

小家伙学的还挺快，江煜心想。

江煜一手搂着景蜜的腰，一手打开了热水开关。

淋浴器里前半段的水是凉的，冰的景蜜直往江煜怀里缩，像只初次出门受了惊吓的小猫，削尖了脑袋往主人怀里钻。

江煜一手环住他的腰，两脚托着他的重量，带着他在花洒下转了个圈，用自己宽厚的肩背隔开了凉水。

景蜜这才又把脸从江煜怀里露了出来，感谢似的亲着江煜的下巴。

景蜜对前戏适应的很快，反而弄得江煜这个老手有点被人控制的感觉，他要是再不发动攻势，岂不是很怂？

热水冲刷在两人赤裸的身体上，四周热气逐渐升起，江煜的手撩拨过景蜜每一寸皮肤，随着水的温度，点燃少年身体里越来越多的热量。

江煜顺着那滑溜溜的脊背将手下滑到景蜜臀瓣上，揉了两下。然后用中指在景蜜股缝处和小穴周围魔挲，那块肌肤又嫩又滑，让人不由得想多留恋一番。

在外逗弄够了，江煜借着热水的润滑，将中指缓缓插进小穴内，里面又湿又软，穴口受到异物刺激，不停收缩，紧紧咬住江煜的手指。

江煜另一只手上下抚摸着景蜜的背，他凑到景蜜耳边低声哄道：“宝贝儿，放松，别紧张，放松。”

被手指进入的感觉和玉米糖还有胶管完全不一样，手指比它们粗，还不会随着穴口的收缩而被压缩变小，只会按照自己的尺寸无情地撑开小穴。

手指在小穴内肆意地翻转抠挖，还一个劲往里钻。景蜜大口呼吸着，试图让自己放松下来，快速接受手指的入侵。

穴口被手指破开后，即使有水的润滑，也还是有点干涩。景蜜产生了些微的痛感，他忍不住哼叫一声。

声音很小，湮灭在水声中，可还是被细心的江煜听到，或者说是用心感受到了。他抽出被穴口紧紧夹住的手指，拍了下景蜜的屁股，“算了，第一次，我不想让你太难受。”话毕，江煜关了热水，扯过浴巾把景蜜裹起来，抱出浴室，放回到床上。

景蜜仰躺在床上，看着江煜从床头柜里拿出了润滑剂和套子。

这两样东西景蜜在片子里看过不少，知道是做什么用的。可是他心里不知道为什么被蒙上了一层灰。江煜的医师办公室里难道经常备着这两样东西吗？那么他……

景蜜甩了甩脑袋，不去细想。

江煜这样的男人，有颜有才工作也好，圈里是个小0都会跟他上床吧。

自己第一次约炮就约到这样的极品，应该高兴才是，别想那些小说里的情节了，现实中圈子的真爱少之又少。

景蜜努力把心里不该有的想法压下去，刚从浴室出来有点冷，他拽了拽旁边的被子，想把身体盖上，等江煜套好套子。

江煜看到景蜜扯被子的动作，一边套套子一边问：“冷吗？”他套好套子，又往挺立起的性器上抹了些润滑剂，邪笑道：“一会儿你就热了。”

江煜扯开景蜜刚盖上的被子，倒了一滩润滑剂在手上，“腿分开。”

景蜜听话地把腿分开。

江煜抓住他的脚踝，把他腿抬高了点，将手中的润滑剂尽数抹到小穴周围，打圈揉弄。手指每每揉到穴心位置时，周围的褶皱就会立刻收缩过来，似乎在抵御外者入侵。

景蜜的头发还是湿的，将那片床单浸透。江煜附身下来，从景蜜前额开始一路往下吻去，湿润的眼睫—绯红的脸颊—水粉色的嘴唇—还带着水珠的下巴—漂亮的锁骨，最后江煜伸出舌头在景蜜胸前的小粉粒上打圈舔舐。

小粉粒被舔的越来越涨，乳晕渐渐扩大，江煜一口咬住了肿起的小粒，吸在嘴里砸吧。

未开采过的身体处处都是敏感的，景蜜被江煜吸的忍不住呻吟起来，“哥……别……别吸……”

江煜对景蜜的求饶充耳不闻，刚刚他还是个要照顾第一次小弟弟的绅士大哥哥，可在尝到美味的时候，再也忍不住欲望，急切地想要狼吞虎咽起来。他把景蜜胸前那可怜的小粒嘬了又嘬，又用另一只手去拉扯旁边的小粒。

小粒被扯的又疼又痒，景蜜受不了想去推开江煜，可是正当他的手碰到江煜的肩膀时，下面的小口突然被破，江煜的手指直冲冲插了进去，一插到底。

景蜜受不了地叫了一声，眼睛里雾气更重，甚至漫上一层水幕，他大口呼吸着，敏感的身体时不时战栗一下。

江煜把粉嫩的小粒咬的又红又涨，这才满意地抬起头来，“听话，别乱动。”

上身终于被放开，景蜜想伸手去摸摸自己的乳首，因为他感觉那处已经麻痹，他甚至怀疑江煜把它们咬掉了。

可伸出去的手在半空中就被江煜截住，江煜的眼里满是情欲，不像刚刚那般眸色温柔。江煜抓住景蜜的手腕说：“我不是叫你听话吗？”

说话的语气用的是刚才给景蜜用药时那种吓人的、不容置喙的命令口吻。

景蜜再次被那命令的口吻吓到，他吞了吞口水，眼圈红着，“知道了，”他挣了挣被江煜捏的生疼的手腕，“我听话……你先放开……疼……”

江煜看着景蜜那可怜巴巴的表情，湿润的眼眶，被情欲操控的意识回了点笼，他放开景蜜的手腕，捏起景蜜的下巴，直视景蜜，声音放柔了些，“乖一点，好吗？”

江煜那如饿狼紧盯食物般的眼神，将男人的情欲倾泻而出，让景蜜慌了心神，景蜜小心翼翼地点了点头，颤声道：“嗯……”

江煜的一根手指在濡软的小洞内开拓着，初开苞的小洞总是这么紧。江煜是医生，纵使情欲旺盛，但始终不愿把这个小孩弄伤，所以逼着自己耐心下来，仔细开拓自己即将到访的小穴。

手指在肠壁内摸索半天，终于戳到一个点，像是按到一个开关，让景蜜的身体猛的战栗起来。江煜轻笑，“是这里啊。”

找到景蜜的敏感点后，江煜将自己第二根手指插进去，第一根手指的异物感还没有完全适应，第二根挤进去的时候，景蜜仰起脖子哼叫了一声，“哥……慢点……”

景蜜在床上说的话，依旧没有得到江煜的反馈。

江煜经验丰富，自然知道怎么在床上让床伴醉生梦死，事后回味无求。

按他那些床伴的说法就是，只有被江煜操的时候，才知道什么叫做濒临死亡而又活过来的感觉——飘飘欲仙却又欲死不能。

江煜伸进第二根手指后，便开始大刀阔斧地开拓小洞。两根手指配合灵活，在小洞外围使劲拉扯，润滑剂顺着小洞开口滑下股缝，打湿床单。小口被拉扯开启后，江煜又模仿生殖器的动作开始往小洞内抽插，急速的动作使得穴口传来噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

这才刚开始，景蜜就被两根手指玩的身体不停蜷曲、伸展、战栗，口中溢出时而舒爽时而抗拒的呻吟。

殷红的肠肉透过小洞开口处隐隐约约可以看见，江煜适时伸进第三根手指，在里面随意拉扯两下。被破开的小洞已经做好迎接更大硬物的准备，一缩一缩地等待被临幸。

江煜看扩张的差不多，抽出三根手指，把手指上带出的津液擦到景蜜圆润的屁股上，扶起自己的性器对准小孔开始往里插。

直到正主驾临小洞，景蜜这才明白网上那些小零不是在骗自己，第一次绝对他妈不能找鸡巴大的。

可惜他没有听。

龟头抵在洞口时他还没什么忏悔之心，直到龟头一点点撑开褶皱往里挤，他感到了撕裂般的疼痛，像是下体被人撕开，他立即哭了出来，“哥！不要！不行！”惊叫后，景蜜又哭吼起来，“疼，好疼……你太大了……呜呜呜……”

江煜看景蜜如此难受，只好停下动作。他知道小零第一次都不容易，其中有几个小雏儿在夜店看上他，便勾搭他约他。但开房时看到他的性器后都吓的不轻，他也是耐心扩张，因为技术好，没有把人弄伤过。

江煜俯下身，抬手轻轻摸着景蜜汗津津的脸，柔声安抚道：“乖，一会儿就舒服了，乖……”

景蜜哭的说不出话，只好双手紧紧抓住床单，纤细的手臂都暴起了青筋。

江煜一边慢慢往里插，一边哄，“乖，听话，马上就舒服了，乖……”

景蜜感受着下体被肉刃一步步割开，但又贪恋江煜好听的声音在他耳边哄他，一时间眼泪哗哗往两边淌下来，“哥哥……慢点……呜呜呜……慢点……”

景蜜甚至开始怀疑自己会不会第一次约炮就得住院，但透过泪幕看到江煜挂在衣架上的白大褂时，他决定赌一把，反正江煜是医生，搞坏了江煜也给赔的。

景蜜心一横，眼一闭，咬紧牙关想把哭声憋回去。

江煜终于把肉棒全部塞进了景蜜体内，两人皆是一身汗，都是疼的。

江煜没想到扩张那么久，景蜜还是这么紧，小穴夹的他不敢大动。

肠肉攀附在那紫红的肉棒上，把它深深裹住，贪婪地吮吸着。

江煜撩开景蜜前额汗湿的碎发，冲那哭花的脸笑了笑，“全进去了，不哭了，放松，太紧了宝贝儿，你夹的我都想哭了。”

景蜜哭的正起劲儿呢，被江煜一句话逗笑。

江煜的呢喃的软语让他鼓起勇气，抬起颤抖的手，抹掉脸上的泪水，张嘴大口呼吸，尝试慢慢放松下来。

小穴稍稍不是那么紧绷了，江煜试着缓缓抽插了两下，成功后像吸食毒品一样慢慢呼出两口气。

处子就是这么美好，紧是紧了点，但成功进入后，那没吃过东西的肠肉十分饥饿，不像主人那般青涩，用最原始的热情吸住肉棒，尽情讨好。

江煜亲了亲景蜜泪湿的脸蛋，从景蜜身上直起身来，抓住景蜜两只脚踝，缓慢抽插，一出一顶，逐渐加快，小洞随着他的节奏尽快适应，交合处传来的噗嗤声渐大，景蜜口中不断溢出舒服的呻吟，叫的江煜抓心挠肝。

随着小洞慢慢被操弄开，江煜的速度逐渐加快，力度也提了上来。江煜把肉棒全部拔出，一个挺身，将肉棒夯到小洞最深处。景蜜瞬间仰起脖子大叫一声，哭腔浓重，“啊……哥哥……轻……”

断断续续一句话没说完，江煜又加快了抽插，景蜜堵在口中的呻吟溢不出来，只能化成眼泪从眼眶里往外冒。

江煜挺动着有力的腰肢，要命地往小洞内猛撞，寻求更加疯狂的快感。

景蜜的身体被撞的不断往床里退缩，缩到一定程度，江煜又用大手卡住景蜜的腰把他生生拉到床边，承受着不停歇的野蛮操干。

景蜜的性器被插的硬邦邦的，直往外冒淫水。江煜再次把自己的肉棒从小穴内全部抽出，一个重重地挺身，随着一声大叫，景蜜被插射了出来，稀白的精液喷洒出来，滴在景蜜上下起伏的肚皮上。

江煜伸手捏了捏景蜜射完之后又硬起来的性器，调笑道：“第一次就被操射，表现不错。”

景蜜射完之后，身体急剧排斥江煜的性器，他无意识往床里缩进去，却被早就识破他意图的江煜固定住胯骨，不能动弹，那巨物还是定定地插在景蜜屁股里。

小零刚射过之后肠道会剧烈收缩，那将会带给1最完美的体验，江煜才不会放过此等享受。

景蜜难受了好一阵才缓过来。江煜看他不再反抗，松开掐住他胯骨的手，那块皮肤都被掐红了。

江煜：“爽完了？该我了。”

话毕，江煜开始发动猛烈进攻，像打地机一样，肉棒极速夯进小洞内，水声响彻整个房间。

景蜜受不了突然的加速，他本身射完之后力气就所剩无几了，这会儿被迫跟着江煜耸动身体，呼吸都不顺畅了，他张嘴不小心吸了一大口空气，居然开始打嗝，是那种带着哭腔的奶嗝，一抽一抽的。

江煜已然快要到达顶峰，根本顾不过来他，还是猛力地往小洞内抽插。

景蜜就这样一边抽一边哭，跟着江煜再次到达了高潮，江煜射在了套子里，景蜜往空中射出一点点，并不多，而且这次射出来的精液比上次又稀了些。

江煜脱掉套子，看着躺在床上一哭一抽的景蜜，乐的不行，“怎么回事？还打起嗝来了？”

景蜜颤抖地抬起手捂住自己的嘴，可是还是忍不住一抽一抽的。

江煜拿走他堵在嘴上的手，看见那张被汗水和泪水浸湿的脸，再配上可爱的小奶嗝，惹的江煜心颤。

他把景蜜面对着抱起来，润滑剂从景蜜那被操熟的小洞里不小心漏出来，两人黏糊糊地贴在一起，景蜜把脑袋支在江煜肩上不停地抽泣打嗝。

江煜抱着景蜜像哄孩子一样，“不哭了，不哭了……”然后把手指伸进湿濡的小洞内按了几下，景蜜止住了打嗝，但还是抽泣着。

都这会儿了，景蜜还有闲工夫一抽一抽地问，“原来，那个，帖子是，是，真的，手指，伸进去，能，能治打嗝……”

江煜噗嗤一声笑出来，“你个小傻子，到底看了多少东西……”

景蜜抽泣着说：“不多，不，不多……”

江煜一手托住景蜜的屁股，一手扶着自己再次硬了的性器又插进小洞内。

景蜜一下就慌了，结结巴巴地说：“不，不要再……”

闻言，江煜托住景蜜屁股的手使坏放松了些，景蜜整个人往下沉，那肉刃便往更深的地方捅进去，景蜜哭哭唧唧着拒绝，“哥哥……不要……”

小洞已经被操熟，哪有歇下来的道理。

江煜抬手往景蜜那绯红一片的臀瓣上给了响亮的一巴掌，臀瓣上立刻显出手掌印。

江煜不容拒绝道：“什么时候轮到你说要不要了，嗯？”说完抱着景蜜剧烈抽插起来。

景蜜哭的已经没有泪水了，扯着沙哑的嗓子叫：“哥哥……我错了……慢点……我要……要……不敢不要了……太快了……啊啊啊啊……”

可江煜在床上是不会听取别人的节奏的。不知过了多久，景蜜耳边只剩下自己若有若无的哭声，和啪啪的肉体敲打声，然后便失去了意识。

景蜜再次醒来时，还是躺在刚刚那张单人床上，他稍稍一动弹，全身骨头都在响，下体跟像是被截肢一般麻木。

床上被换上了干净的被单，他身上也不黏了，应该是江煜给他清洗过了。

他想从床上翻起来，该回家了，不然爸妈要着急了，明天假期结束就该回学校了。

可是他根本翻不起来，他的意识是醒的，可他的身体却不受意识支配，麻木不动，像极了鬼压床。

房间里就他一个人，江煜不在。

他睁着眼睛干躺在床上歇了好一会儿，恢复了点元气，才用胳膊肘撑起上身，往房子四周瞧了瞧，没动静。

透过窗户看到外面的天渐渐黑了，他再起不来也不得不起来。于是他咬牙下了床，站到地上的那一刻，景蜜的双腿软的直发抖，后穴火辣辣地扯痛着。

他双手撑在床边，努力使自己站稳，定定地站了会儿，感觉能站稳后，景蜜才抓起床旁边的衣服费劲地一件件穿好，扶墙往外面走去。

打开休息室的门，景蜜走了出来，然而在办公室的外间也不见江煜的身影。

果然，炮友就是打一炮然后消失。

两间屋子都不见江煜的身影。

景蜜愣愣地站在屋里半天，突然眼酸的厉害，他知道的，他不是什么都不明白，他知道炮友没有感情基础，也知道炮友只是上床关系。

可是就不能等他醒来后再离开吗？他又不会死缠着对方不松手。

景蜜越想越委屈，眼泪又不争气地夺眶而出，顺着还有余红的脸颊流下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 错字bug留言修改。  
ps：江煜不是渣男  
微博@最生


	4. Chapter 4

泪水划过脸颊，从下巴尖滴到衣领处，景蜜仰起头，想把眼泪憋回去，他不想哭了。

本来眼睛就肿，再哭下去，回家怎么跟爸妈解释。

景蜜抬手胡乱抹掉脸上的泪水，又走到洗手台洗了把脸，沾了凉水的手不停地拍打自己的脸，“清醒点，清醒点，哭个鸡巴，今天是值得纪念的一天，恭喜破处！”

景蜜对着镜子强迫自己僵笑几下，然后背好自己的斜肩包，准备回家。

走到门口时，他看见门旁边的治疗车，被江煜又规整地推回到初始位置。

他转身望了望这个办公室，窗户旁边的治疗床依旧盖着蓝色隔菌布，医师办公桌上，江煜的工牌端端立在桌前，茶几上的那颗糖也不见了。

整个办公室的摆设跟他刚进来时看到的一模一样，好像他这个人从来没存在过这里一样。

景蜜一想到江煜把办公室收拾的这么利索，所有东西一点他的影子都没有，他那小脾气说来就来。

就算是炮友，你最起码……最起码……最起码等人走了再收拾屋子不行吗？！

景蜜忍着后穴传来的疼痛，一瘸一拐走到江煜办公桌前，把立在桌上的工牌一爪子拍到地上。

工牌是塑胶做的，算是比较结实，但棱角的地方还是摔碎了。

景蜜不解气地又往工牌上踩了几脚，还是照着江煜那张贴在上面的工装照踩的。

然后又发脾气走到治疗床边上，扯开隔菌布，把底下新换的白色床单揉成一团扔在床上。

这下可算是解气了。可是一番动作下来，景蜜的后穴更疼了，他捂着屁股，一瘸一拐回到门口，准备离开。

不巧，再次走到门口时，又看到旁边的治疗车，火气未灭的他抬起一脚就往小车上踹去。

谁知道治疗车的车轱辘根本没有固定，景蜜一脚过去，治疗车就‘哗哗’的往屋子里冲，歪歪扭扭滑动一段路后，眼看就要倒地。

景蜜行动又不利索，这时候想跑过去扶一下，可惜还没抬起脚，灾难就发生了。

‘哐当’一声，治疗车倒在了地上。

治疗车上的盐水瓶、针管、纱布、剪刀等等医用物品，七零八落摔的满地都是，这下估计全都得报废了。

看着一屋子的惨像，解气倒是挺解气的，但是……是不是过分了点儿？

景蜜好一通折腾，现在浑身都疼，也不想收拾了，心虚地转身准备打开办公室大门，快速逃离作案现场，溜之大吉。

谁知道刚把手放在门把上，‘咔哒’一声，有人在外面先压下了门把手。

景蜜顿时愣住了。

江煜站在外面推办公室的门，结果没推开，瞬间皱起了眉头。奇了怪了，他门后面又没有堆放什么杂物，怎么感觉有什么东西堵在了门后面呢。

听到外面的动静，景蜜死死堵住门，一瞬间慌了。

江煜想起来屋里还有个人，这会儿应该是醒了，便敲了敲门，“小家伙？你锁门了吗？”

景蜜被问的心慌，结结巴巴答道：“啊？没啊，没人……”

江煜简直哭笑不得，“没人你说什么话啊？不许胡闹，开门。”随后又调笑了两句，“这么快就醒了？我是不是低估你的体力了？”

景蜜想起刚才在床上，他跟江煜肢体交缠的画面，一下红了脸。

见门后面的人没有回答，江煜又敲了几下门，佯装威胁道：“小朋友，快把门给哥哥打开，不然你承担不了后果哦～”

景蜜把着门，看了看自己身后的一片狼藉，心想：我要是开了门，后果才不敢预料。

江煜不知道里面是个什么情况，屋里医用物品太多，他担心景蜜会因为疼去乱用东西，而且到现在景蜜都不肯开门，他有点急了。

江煜又扳了几下门把手，哄道：“乖，快点给哥哥开门。”

景蜜的心跳越来越快，抓着门把儿的手都在抖，“那个……你等一会儿……然后……啊！”

江煜懒得再跟他废话，使劲压下门把手，用膝盖把门顶开一条缝。

门被江煜用蛮力顶开，景蜜吓了一跳，惊慌中从门缝里对视上了江煜的眼睛。

江煜比景蜜高，越过面前这个绒乎乎的小脑袋，江煜看到景蜜身后乱七八糟的房间，先是惊讶了一下，然后很快镇定下来，他手下微微使劲，继续推门。

景蜜躲在门后一步步往后退去。

直到大门完全打开，江煜走了进来，然后关上了门。

景蜜就跟个做错事的孩子一样，低头站在原地，盯着江煜的脚逐渐走近，站定在自己面前。

江煜没有穿西装裤和皮鞋，也没穿他的白大褂。他穿了一身手术服，深蓝色，脚上还穿着手术室的拖鞋。

江煜站在景蜜面前，双手插兜，等着景蜜给他一个解释，一个把干净的办公室变成案发现场的解释。

江煜个子很高，又因为他穿着一身手术服，无形中给了景蜜巨大的压力。

景蜜被笼罩在江煜高大的阴影下，双手放在身前，一动不动，等候发落。

时间一分一秒过去，景蜜的冷汗越出越多，背上衣服都浸湿了。

江煜见他久久不说话，伸手抬起他的下巴。

江煜带着隔菌帽和口罩，景蜜只能看见江煜那双鹰隼般的眼睛，对视一秒后景蜜就赶紧躲开了视线。

江煜一手抬着景蜜的下巴，一手取掉口罩，终于说出进门后的第一句话，“说说，这是做什么呢？”

景蜜也不知道该怎么解释，心虚地说：“我说地震了……你，信吗？”

江煜听到回答后挑了下眉，假笑着说：“信，我当然信，我在手术室切肠子的时候，那无影灯晃的我眼睛疼。”

景蜜知道自己说不过去了，只好认错，软声道：“对不起……我，我起床……”

江煜看着景蜜那张嫩呼呼的小脸又开始变的通红，瘦小的肩膀还有点微微颤抖，哪还忍心怪他，不过逮着机会好好调戏一番小可爱还是可以的。

江煜接道：“起床，然后呢？起床气太大了？就把我办公室砸了？”江煜松开景蜜下巴，往屋里走去，蹲在地上找到了自己的工牌，拿起来看了看，“你这鞋印子往我脸上踩的意思是，控诉我刚刚没有喂饱你吗？”

景蜜堪堪转过身来，“不是……”他也不知道该怎么道歉才好，一时急得眼泪又下来了，“对不起嘛……”

江煜抬头环顾了下自己的办公室，旁边的地上还有一滩水和盐水瓶碎的玻璃渣子，“看来我刚刚算错了，给你多留太多力气了，你这破坏能力很强啊。”

景蜜是被江煜抱着操昏过去的。

之后江煜便带着他去浴室冲洗干净，然后换上干净的床单，把他放回到床上，这才开始收拾屋子。

江煜是医生，也是有洁癖的医生，他见不得自己的办公室杂乱，不论什么时候，办公室必须干净整洁。

江煜刚好把屋子收拾干净，外面的护士就来通知他，今天下午病房9床有台他主刀的手术。

走之前，江煜走到景蜜床前，看小家伙脸红扑扑的睡的正香，便没有叫醒景蜜，本来想留个字条的，但他猜想景蜜应该能睡到第二天早上，所以只是给景蜜揶了揶被子，就急匆匆上手术室了。

谁知道这小家伙恢复能力这么好，还能搞破坏，在他没下手术之前就醒了，还把他办公室砸了。他还能说什么，牛批。

江煜站起身，挑了几块干净的地方落脚，走到沙发边上坐下，双手环胸，看着景蜜。

景蜜被他看的无所适从，抬起自己不太便利的双脚，别别扭扭走到歪倒在地上的治疗车旁，一手托着自己疼痛的屁股蹲下来，准备去捡地上的玻璃渣。

江煜哪能让他捡玻璃渣。在景蜜手还没碰到第一片玻璃的时候，江煜就开口命令道：“不许捡，过来。”

景蜜本来蹲下就困难，这一会儿让他站起来；一会儿又盯着他，好像他犯了多大事儿似的，不得不蹲下捡东西。

景蜜想抬头瞪江煜一眼，结果抬起头，对上那双深邃的眼睛，他又怂了。没办法，只好小心翼翼站起来，抬起他两条废腿吃力地走到江煜跟前。

江煜抬头看了看景蜜，然后猛地伸手把景蜜拉到自己怀里，害怕景蜜屁股疼，还特意给景蜜翻了个身，让景蜜横趴在他腿上。

这个姿势让景蜜想起了小时候唯一一次考试考砸被爸爸打屁股的场景，可这会儿他浑身都没劲，不能像小时候那样蹬腿，从爸爸怀里抽身出来，只好像死鱼一样认命地趴在江煜腿上。

江煜顺手又扒掉了景蜜的裤子，露出两瓣屁股。那屁股上还有刚才激情时打出的红手掌印，微微有些肿起来的趋势。

景蜜被江煜的动作吓得不轻，赶紧把手伸到后面，捂住自己屁股，都急哭了，“不能再做了，我……我明天要，要上课的……”

江煜不紧不慢地拿出自己手术服口袋里的药膏，故意逗景蜜，“我寻思着，你还剩了不少体力，不消耗完，我害怕万一把你放出去，你炸了医院怎么办？”

刚刚一番云雨，景蜜对江煜的性能力又爱又怕的。那他妈是人吗？跟江煜做完简直比跑1000米还累，想当年景蜜可是班里的1000米第一名，居然被江煜折腾的全身骨头都跟散架了似的。

江煜呢，做完之后居然还能上手术，这人他妈的是个奇葩吧。

景蜜紧紧捂住自己的屁股，哭着求饶，“没有了……呜呜呜，真没力气了……我错了……呜呜呜，我帮你收拾干净，都帮你收拾干净……”景蜜的脸侧贴在沙发上，眼泪不停地从一只眼睛里冒出来顺着鼻梁流到另一只眼皮上再流到沙发上，看着可怜极了。

江煜笑道：“那地上那些东西都不能用了，怎么办？”

景蜜急忙哭道：“我赔，我都赔给你，呜呜呜……”

江煜看他哭的厉害，也不闹他了，拍了拍那绯红的屁股，“好了，不逗你了，手拿开。”

景蜜还是紧紧捂着屁股不松手，江煜拧开药膏盖子，挤了点药膏涂在自己食指指尖，随后一手抓起景蜜的两只手腕，把景蜜的双手从屁股上拿开了，用沾了药的手指轻车熟路地探到穴口处。

药膏清凉的触感让景蜜哼出声，“嘶……别，求你了……别……”

江煜故意吊着他，也没说话。

慢慢的，景蜜发现江煜只是在他小穴外围涂抹，没有要把手指插进去的意思，连按摩都是轻轻的。

景蜜停止了哭泣，小声喊江煜，“哥哥？你在干嘛……”

江煜把药涂的差不多，就没有继续按摩了，他害怕自己按着按着又忍不住。小穴肿嘟嘟的，似有似无地勾引着手指往深里探去。但江煜不敢再来一次了，他担心景蜜的身体会受不了。

江煜抽起桌上的一张纸，擦了擦手，把景蜜的裤子给他提上去，慢悠悠道：“给你上点药，明天不是要上课吗？这样好的快些。”

裤子穿好后，景蜜慢吞吞从沙发上坐起来，屁股挨到沙发上时，还是忍不住‘嘶’了一下。

医生用的药就是好，那块儿虽然还是疼，但却不像刚才那样火烧火燎的疼了。景蜜稍微好受了点。

给景蜜擦完药，江煜打了通电话让保洁来打扫办公室。

保洁打扫的时候，景蜜就乖乖坐在沙发上看着江煜坐在办公桌前手指不停地敲击键盘。

他，好像挺忙的，刚刚是因为急着去手术室，所以醒来的时候才不在办公室的吗。回来的时候也还记得屋里有人，专门带了药膏，还挺贴心的。

景蜜心里想着——错怪别人了。

天渐渐黑透，景蜜的电话也适时响起。

是景蜜父母打来的，问景蜜在哪，景蜜结结巴巴说自己在图书馆，马上就回家。

挂了电话，江煜埋头打字许久后终于抬起脑袋来，他问景蜜：“要回家了？”

景蜜手里攥着手机，点了点头，“嗯……”

江煜掏出口袋里的手机，拨通电话，朝电话那头说了一句‘马上下来’便挂断了电话。然后朝着景蜜说：“去吧，我给你叫了车，送你回家。”

“哦……”景蜜从沙发上站起来，迟楞楞地看着江煜，江煜没再看他，继续埋头干着自己的事情。

景蜜总感觉心里不是个滋味，他拽了拽自己的衣角，踌躇半天，还是没能说出什么话，便转身朝门口走去。

江煜在景蜜转身的时候抬起头来，看着景蜜慢吞吞走到门口后，他终于开口：“等一下，复诊单带上，下次直接到病房来找我，不用去门诊了。”

江煜这句话，景蜜别的都没听，只听到两个字‘下次’，他们还有下次，景蜜高兴得又红了眼眶。

景蜜转身过来，脸上表情有些扭曲，直愣愣看着江煜手里那张单子，那是他下次见江煜的通行单。

景蜜年纪是小了点，但是不傻。刚刚两人那么亲密的交合，那颗糖肯定早就没有大碍了，复什么诊？

明明就是江煜跟他一样，都舍不得对方，即使他们才刚刚认识，还都不了解对方，但是通过刚刚合拍的激烈的性爱，他们都从对方身上找到了最纯粹的激情，那是之前从未有过的。

他们的身体无比契合，对方就像是毒品一样，吸食一次，便还想有下次，下下次，更多次，沉迷其中，再难戒掉。

景蜜一步步过来，接过江煜手里的复诊单，看了半天，眼眶越来越红，鼻头也粉粉的。他矮身下来，半跪在江煜办公桌前，双臂放在桌上垫着下巴，眸光一闪一闪地看着江煜，“哥哥……我可以去你家复诊吗？”

江煜看着面前的小人儿认真的神情，像是被电流击中心脏，酥麻感极速窜过全身。

江煜拿起手中的笔敲了敲景蜜的前额，温柔笑道：“可以，但是不可以砸我家知道吗？不然我就没今天下午这么好说话了。”

得到允许后，景蜜包在眼里的一滴泪顷刻间流了下来，泪光中满含欣喜，他认真看着江煜连连点头。

江煜伸手擦了擦他的眼泪，接着说：“去我家有几个条件。”

话音未落，景蜜便立即点头答应。

江煜：“第一，去了我家，以后就只能去我家，别的男人家里不许去。”

景蜜：“嗯。”

江煜；“第二，你要住我家还是只复诊的时候去？”

景蜜：“可以住吗？”

江煜：“你说呢？”

景蜜：“住！”随后他又想了想，“要交房租吗？”

江煜：“不用，肉偿。像今天下午一样。”

景蜜：“好。”

江煜：“第三，不许再看网上那些乱七八糟的东西，也不许像今天一样，把奇怪的东西塞到后面，不然我会收拾你。”江煜说到后面换上了严肃的语气。

景蜜咬了咬嘴唇，小声道：“知道了……不会了……”

江煜：“第四，我工作比较忙，你不可以太黏人，不能让我太操心。如果打我电话打不通，那么我就在手术台，你不可以着急，过一会儿再打，或者我下手术之后会给你回过去。”

景蜜：“嗯。”

江煜：“第五，先欠着，以后再说。”

景蜜爽快答应：“好。”

江煜：“好了，快回家吧，复诊单上有我电话，准备好了，随时可以搬到我家。”

在江煜觉得自己交代的差不多的时候，景蜜开口了，他睁着圆溜溜的眼睛看着江煜，鼓起勇气问：“我去你家住，只做你一个人的病人，那你可以只做我一个人的医生吗？”

景蜜突然的提问让江煜愣了一下，随即江煜回道：“不可以。”

景蜜得到答案，心里顿时像被大石头砸了一下，痛的他一紧。但他最后还是接受了这个回答。毕竟圈子里，0多1少，江煜不会为了自己放弃一整片森林。果然，他还是太天真了。

景蜜勉强挤出一个笑容，慢慢站起身，“那我先回去了。”

说完，景蜜转身抬脚准备走，江煜的声音却再次从背后响起，“但是我可以只做你一个人的男朋友。”

景蜜背对着江煜，听到这句话后，一下忍不住笑了起来，笑的肩膀都在抖，含着哭腔的声音爽快道：“我同意了。”随后以奇怪的姿势跑出了办公室。

江煜被景蜜闹了一天，心情格外美好，他点开电脑屏幕上病人那栏，看着景蜜的详细资料，往座椅后面一靠，傻笑起来。

景蜜刚走，江煜的手机就响了，是他朋友坠森打来的。

电话刚接通，那头嘈杂的音乐声就随着人声灌进江煜耳朵里。

坠森：“兄弟！今晚加班吗？我在泡泡酒吧等你呢，今晚来了个西装男，一打听才知道是光辉新任的CEO，绝对是你的菜，我可帮你盯不了多长时间啊，你快点。”

江煜的视线从景蜜资料上收回来，带着座椅转了一圈，对电话那头说：“不用了，留给你了。”他起身走到治疗车旁边，拿起一个抽血绷带把玩，继续说道：“对了，以后也别给我打电话了，我们今天开始绝交吧。”

坠森急得舌头都捋不直了，“你，你，你说什么？？？？你他妈疯了是不是？几盘菜啊，你他娘的能喝成这样？”

江煜平淡地说：“以后别给我打电话了，我结婚了。”

坠森：“老弟，醒醒，你以为自个在国外？说结婚就结婚。咱暂且不说外在条件，你有结婚对象吗你？”

江煜：“有啊，今天刚娶了一童养媳，脾气还大的不行，没办法，自己媳妇自己宠，得做个好老公不是？你以后约炮这种事别打来了啊，听到没，不然老子拉黑你。”

说完，也不管对面是个怎么样骂骂咧咧的情形，江煜一把挂了电话，然后从衣服心口的小包里摸出一颗玉米糖，撕开包装放进了嘴里。

嗯，甜的。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个小故事到这里就结束了，谢谢大家喜欢。  
是人家第一个完结的原创故事，短是短了点，希望别嫌弃。  
感谢一直在看的姐妹们，爱你们诺~~  
以后也会写一些甜甜的故事滴，啾咪~


End file.
